Much Like Rain
by Sasuke-KiraLover
Summary: "Tell me who you are, because I know you're not- just...just tell me who you are." "You know who I am, Sakura, you know who I am." "Then what do you want! With me of ALL people!" "I don't want you. I want your skills. Now kiss me." "WHAT!"


**Much Like Rain.**

"_And when it rains on this side of town it touches…_

_Everything." - When It Rains _by Paramore.

* * *

><p>"Huh, those clouds are looking pretty nasty," I muttered to myself as I sat upon my tree stump of a resting place, finishing my lunch. The clouds were approaching slowly, formidably almost. "Given a fair warning, I think it about time I pack up and find an inn." Talking to myself was nothing out of the ordinary. As a ninja, we are taught silence but also to know when there are enemies around and by my judgment (which is accurate, if I may) the nearest life form is a skittering rabbit. As I finished my statement, a low and distant rumble of thunder punctuated my need to leave and I hesitated no longer.<p>

After heaving my enormous pack onto my left shoulder, I again began walking. I knew this old trail I was taking, and it wouldn't be long until I stumbled upon the inn of Lady Hoshibawa, a very friendly old girl with a habit of mothering and smothering. Naruto hates her, Kakashi as well, but I particularly enjoy her presence and seeing as this is a solo mission, I decided long ago a visit was due.

Another rumble, closer now, got my tired feet to speed up a tad, and as I looked back at the suddenly quickly approaching storm, I realized I wouldn't make it to the inn even if I ran. Half of the sky was blue, all sun and bright, while the other was torn into dark, thick almost black rain clouds, lightning flashing periodically. A few drops sprinkled onto the ground, and on me. I was unpleasantly surprised at the cold fall rain's temperature. I could feel the temperature dropping quickly from the seventy-five mark.

I promptly started running, I had the inn in my sights. A small two story wooden establishment, humbly standing as it has for longer than fifty years. As I pushed the door aside, a loud rumble of thunder made me jump and scream shortly. I whipped an embarrassed hand to my mouth and slid the door shut behind me. I could see no one around, to my selfish relief. Though before I could get to relaxed Hoshibawa-San herself shuffled into the room, her wrinkly face set in a tough scowl before spotting me. I swear my heart swelled when her face lit up. I really do love making people happy.

"Sakura-Chan! Oh how long it's been since I've last seen you! Come here, give me a hug!" The short lady called loudly as she charged with open arms.

"B-but I'm all wet Lady Hoshi-"

"Nonsense, nonsense! I was about to take a shower anyway, now tell me dear, what are you doing all the way out in Earth Country!" She questioned as she pulled away from the lively hug.

"I'm on a solo mission to Iwa, but I'm not due for another couple of weeks and I've been running most of the way so I could visit you. I'll be able to stay for a few days, I need to restock on supplies as well." I explained happily, shifting my pack to my right shoulder.

"Oh dear, excellent then! A storm just blew in and it sure is a wild one! I suppose it'll blow over before dinner, though. Now, let's get you a room, you look like you need a rest." Lady Hoshibawa chattered as she stepped behind her desk, grabbing my usual room key and stepping back out. She chattered and puffed about all sorts of things all the way up to my room and handed me the key, "I suggest you have a shower and a nap before dinner, it's at seven sharp, by the way. Get to it then, I expect you looking nice for dinner, we have quite a few guests this evening. Many are male." She winked at me playfully, knowing I wasn't interested in any men, never really had been. Maybe if she knew me when I was younger she might have had a different opinion.

"I'll try to look presentable, but it's not for the men, I hope you know." I gave her a little smile and shut the door.

"So is it for the women then?" Lady Hoshibawa's joking voice was muffled through the door, but I still got it and giggled at the cheeky old woman.

As the warmth of having her around faded, the cold of the rain water finally reached me and I began shivering. I dropped the heavy pack beside my cot and made way for the door. Across the hall was the showers, which I made for without hesitation. I stripped my clothing as soon as I made sure I was alone and put it on the counter, next to my fluffy clean towel and stepped into one of the shower stalls. As I was adjusting the water, my mind started working quickly. I don't know what it is about showers, but they just really make your mind drift. Anyway, for some reason I was drawn to what Lady Hoshibawa said about the guests mostly being male. I am twenty years old, and not really that interested in most men, seeing as they usually have one thing in mind and if it isn't _that _then it's either food or competitions.

Peh, what am I thinking? Men only cause problems anyway.

I rinsed off the soap from my body, and the conditioner from my hair and shook out my short pink locks before throwing the curtain aside and making a quick grab for my towel. An abrupt intake of breath from the other side of the room made me drop my towel and look up quickly. A man with a towel around his waist was standing at one of the sinks, his face covered in shaving cream and a razor held in his hands. His black gaze was on my emerald one through the mirror. I was frozen, and so was he, apparently. Not once did I see his gaze lower from my eyes, which I was grateful for. I quickly picked up my towel and covered myself but I did not take my eyes off of him.

He was reasonably pale, with shaggy brown hair covering his forehead, and pure black eyes like two mounds of coal. He was thin but had visible muscle which led me to believe he was a ninja. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the dangerous amount of chakra leaking from him. My heart was racing. I still couldn't break the gaze. Eventually he looked down at his razor that was resting under the running water of the sink and continued shaving with a quiet, "I apologize," aimed at me, presumably.

I watched him with now suspicious eyes and as I said, "it's alright." I couldn't place the feeling that I had seen him, knew him or recognized him from somewhere. Surely I would have remembered this man. He wore no headband, no bodily markings or signs that he was from a clan or country. He looked rather normal, actually. But still the nagging feeling in my gut pestered.

I stepped up to the sink, toothbrush and paste in hand. I felt him watching me, but that was alright because I was watching him as well. Now that I was closer I could see his eyes took on a blue tint, much like Sasuke's when he was younger.

As I brushed, I felt something in me connect. I don't know how and I don't know why but I knew, I just _knew _that he was somehow connected to Sasuke. I had to talk to him. Tsunade had warned me to drop Sasuke, told me he was a lost cause and the village no longer had any alliance with him. I knew all of this. But this, for once, was not about the village, or alliances, or love for Kami's sake. This was about me, and this was about Sasuke, and this was about life, and this was most definitely about death.

"I'm Sakura," I stated after I had finished. "Expert flasher."

He said nothing for a good minute and a half, just continued shaving and I wondered if he was going to respond at all. But he did.

"Zaracki," his voice was quiet and deep. He turned to give me a mysterious little smirk, "enjoying your skills supremely." And with that he practically ran from the room.

My mouth was open and ready to retort, but without a recipient it was useless. My cheeks flushed visibly as I pondered his words. Perhaps a little boy fun couldn't hurt to much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New Story! Hope you liked this chapter! Review, please.**


End file.
